


Follow You Anywhere

by wolver



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolver/pseuds/wolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a stupid day, one out of many days they already spend together, a silly holiday that still means something to him and he wouldn't be caught dead admitting that to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Anywhere

When Duncs cancels their plans on Tuesday, which just happens to be Valentine's Day, and doesn't really give any good reason as to why, and doesn't even seem to remember that it is Valentine's Day, well, Seabs figures he has every right to freak out a little in his head. The thing is, they always spent the day together in the past and this is coming up on their fifth year together, _together_ together, and it might possibly be a bigger deal than Seabs ever wants to admit out loud. It's just a stupid day, one out of many days they already spend together, a silly holiday that still means something to him and he wouldn't be caught dead admitting that to anyone. Outwardly he shrugs and says cool, that's no big, like it's really totally just a-okay with him, and inwardly he's stressing because Duncs doesn't even seem to notice that he's totally lying with his annoying Seabsy-boy-radar-gun in his head. Does it even have an off switch - now that's what Seabs would like to know.

Really, he's being too weird for his own good and if he's in trouble with the law or knocked up a Chinese girl or squandered all his money playing blackjack in Tahiti then well, Seabs isn't going to bail him out, that's what. Duncs didn't tell him so therefore he can take care of himself, that's a fair enough trade he figures. Seabs ignores the part of him that's informing him exactly how childish he's being (a fucking lot, thanks) and he ignores the other part that's calling himself a great big liar who lies. There's the thing where he's a big sucker for Duncan and it's probably why he's being a nut over cancelled plans - plans that hadn't really consisted of much to begin with, and Seabs was getting around to figuring out something, honestly, but games have been grueling and he's a total loser at being romantic. This is where Duncs would come in and Seabs wonders if this is a bad sign, like, Duncs is bored and wants to have a threesome kind or he wants to break up kind and neither really sit too well with Seabs.

"I think I did something wrong," he very manfully admits to Tazer two nights before the big night which shall not be named, aka Seabs probably-being-dumped-on-Valentine's-Day, and his life is so utterly fucking sad because he's positive he'll end up blubbering like a baby. Now, even, his eyes sting a bit if he thinks too hard and positively manages to keep from crying on Tazer's shoulder, just barely. And Tazer, who just stares at him blankly for a few beats and finally says, "Yeah, you let in a goal,"; of course Seabs should have known better to think his captain could ever be on the same topic as him, what, with his obsession over hockey and Kaner (Brent does not understand that one at all) and since Seabs' obsessions are neither hockey (mostly) nor Kaner (seriously Tazer?) it doesn't leave much room left in Tazer's brain for more important Seabs-related issues.

"Fuck you, you turned over the puck in the neutral zone," Seabs grumbles.

"I only had a stick in my eye socket."

"I had two very angry hockey players charging me! Take _that_."

Tazer's face is all red and twitchy like he's two seconds away from exploding into a big mess, and not exploding into something good like candy from a pinata, but more like the incredible hulk who makes you do suicides until you literally think suicide is a better alternative (preferably with a skate to the neck so Captain Serious can twitch hardcore at the mess on his precious ice), so Seabs backs it down a notch. Let Kaner sort out the captain, that's what he's there for, right?

And later on it's a darn near thing, but Seabs doesn't actually mope around his apartment because there are so many cooler things he could totally be doing such as, uh, watching television or well, cleaning - two very thoroughly satisfying activities he's sure, but never seemed to get around to doing; yeah, he's got options and if Duncs wants to be elsewhere on Valentine's Day then Seabs is completely prepared to enjoy himself a night alone with his popcorn maker and right hand. Really, if he ignores another little voice in his head he can totally believe this, too; it's nice to have a night away from the team and people in general and Seabs absolutely does not go through a mental checklist in his head of who's single and wants to hang out and maybe complain about douchey girlfriends (or boyfriends because he secretly suspects half the team is fucking each other), but that's up in the air, nothing set in stone. No, being alone is the best thing ever and would paint chips actually taste good he wonders.

Seabs does not get excited when there's a knock on the door, that would be juvenile and he's not a fifteen year old girl waiting for her prom date to show up (and he possibly thinks that maybe in another universe this would exactly the case; Duncs would be his date, all dressed up in his manly tux, and Seabs would somehow be a girl in a pink dress and trying not to be too excited over the corsage that Duncs pins to her dress with those dreamy hands, and- and really, this is getting sad how into that he could be); he clears his throat and says, very casually, "it's open," and sits there on the couch like it's everything he's ever wanted to do with his life. But his shoulders slump ever so slightly when it's not who he's been against his will wishing for. Seabs is quickly confused, though, and forgets all about his relationship troubles at the sight of the rookie Shaw standing there with a suit bag in hand and rather disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm supposed to tell you to put this on and get all pretty or what the fuck ever."

"I'm already pretty," he tries to protest, but the bag is being shoved in his face and he's being herded back towards the bedroom by an impatient rookie who looks like he has many better things to do; seriously, who does he think he is having the right to be all pushy like this with such a veteran like Seabs, and one of these days he'll put him in his place with a nice cheap prank - yeah, he'll get his, but right now Seabs is too curious to do much more than half-heartedly complain as he eyes the very familiar suit.

"Exactly why am I putting this on?"

"Because I said so," Shaw replies from the other side of the bedroom door, and Seabs hears him thumping around out there and he swears the kid better not get his grubby fingerprints all over the walls or there's going to be some major problems.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Yeah, he said you'd say that. So he told me to tell you that I have orders from the higher powers and if you dare disobey you will suffer accordingly or some shit."

Seabs narrows his eyes; that sounds suspiciously like a Duncs thing and that's the only reason why he goes along with this weird ass thing.

It's his nice suit and Seabs doesn't even know how the kid got a hold of this because last time he checked this was hanging in his closet and suits don't magically get up and flutter away, do they? At least he's never seen it happen, so he has a sneaking suspicion as to how it eluded his grasp and Seabs wonders if it's time to change the locks to something more teammate proof (surely they have a few decent models to choose from). But that's neither here nor there and he's halfway into the suit by now with a small coil of anticipation burning in his stomach because this has to be Duncs' idea - the thought of this being a prank never really occurs to him, not until he thinks back on this night later, but it's obvious enough that his growing hope would be crushed like a stupid spider if this is anything but genuine (not that Seabs would ever compare his hope to an insect because that is oddly crazy and he's not quite to that point yet in craziness). For the moment, though, he's too busy trying to drag details out of Shawsy, but the kid is clearly coached well and reveals nothing which is extremely unfortunate and frustrating, and has Seabs ever mentioned he's terrible with surprises?

Seabs would love to ask why there's a fucking limo of all things outside his apartment complex and turns to the rookie to ask just that, he manages to open his mouth before he's being pushed inside; "this is my stop, see ya," Shaw says, fucking unhelpfully like the annoying rookie that he is, and then the door is shut and the limo is moving so there's nothing for Seabs to do but wait - unless he feels like jumping from a moving vehicle that's seemed to have kidnapped him, but this is his good suit after all and he doesn't want to get it dirty, and would a skinned knee be really worth it?

"This is really like prom night," he says to himself and instantly checks that he still has all the right parts because no matter how agreeing that fantasy might be, Seabs does not find the prospect of being female all that pleasant.

The limo takes him to a restaurant and Seabs isn't sure why he hadn't been expecting this, because where else would he be going since it's not like he's on a first class trip straight to hell (which, he wonders if it's weird that hell is his first choice in surprise destinations and then remembers all the times he's got knocked in the head and figures it's probably not too incredibly strange for him); but the whole thing is just weird to him - nobody has ever surprised him with a random limo ride on Valentine's Day and he's not sure what to be expecting here (one needs to be properly schooled on how they're getting woo'd- though he's not even sure if that's what happening here either, because god damn this is all confusing). It's weird and unexpected, but he'd totally be lying if he says that he's not the slightest bit excited, excitement that oh-so-conveniently grows when he sees Duncs standing outside said restaurant dressed in the suit that Seabs constantly dreams about ripping off him in a feverish fashion, seam by lovely seam ( _one day_ , Duncs had promised him, _when it's not my good suit anymore_ ).

Seabs is grinning when he climbs out of the limo and zeros straight in towards his teammate, his best friend, his partner in all things good and evil (especially in crime, fuck yeah), and the one person that he absolutely cannot live without, and Duncs in return is grinning like he's the happiest guy in the entire fucking world and just, Seabs can barely handle how much he loves this man. Like, there are so many feelings and- and mushy things and it's all swirling around inside his gut like indigestion or well, maybe something not quite so disgusting, and there are times where he wants to explode from it all, but he's quickly figured out that he doesn't want to trade any of it for the world.

"You rented the _entire_ restaurant?"

Duncs shrugs sheepishly - and this is just flabbergasting because do people actually do this, do people actually rent out restaurants for one special night (and a night where it should be crowded as fuck and oh god, how much did Duncs actually spend on this because there's no way this could even be close to being cheap, this isn't even close to being expensive and actually tips over on the side of super-fucking-holy-hell-what kind of expensive); he's only seen this happen in movies, in those cheap romantic comedies that he swears he never watches (he doesn't, really) and this means that Duncs must love him a fuckton, and then according to the movie they will go happily ever after into the night on a white horse or something (there's no white horse, Seabs is sure of this, because he would have totally noticed a random ass horse on the busy streets of Chicago - how funny would that be?).

The evening does sort of go along like one of those romantic comedies in those movies that Seabs swears he never watches, with the dim lighting and the soft music trickling in the background as they share a table tucked away in a corner near the fish tank and yes, there really is a fish tank and it's fucking huge, like eight feet tall and full of colorful, glowing fish that Seabs has trouble tearing his eyes away; Duncs notices this, of course, and rolls his eyes saying, "You do realize that you're not on a date with the fish, right," in which Seabs waves vaguely and points at the fish because hello, did Duncs actually see them?

"But I see you every day," Seabs teases, shooting him a sly grin.

"Hilarious."

"Aw, is Duncs jealous of the wittle fishy-wishy? Look how cute they are! How could you deny them anything?"

It takes Seabs a minute to realize that he's yet to hear type of response and finally tears his eyes away from the fish (who are swimming around in this eerie synchronization that looks more stupid than cool and honestly Seabs would rather see them swim into each other, maybe something video game-esque where they'd explode into fireworks and he'd run around raking up all the gold coins since he is amazing at that), shifting his gaze back to see Duncs staring patiently at him, waiting, waiting, and Seabs sees the faint creases of amusement in his face - which, he has to admit is a much better sight than those scaly creatures even if Duncs lacks the shiny pretty colors they have.

"It's pink?"

"Terrible. Why don't you date the pink one then?"

Seabs ponders this, or well pretends to, and admits, "I don't really know how that'd work out in bed," and it's the face that Duncs makes that sets him off in a fit of giggles- no, very manly laughter because Seabs does not giggle and don't listen to Duncs because he's a huge meanie liar, because he looks so weirded out and surprised and yet not completely surprised at all because this is Seabs and really, he's totally the most insane person Duncan has ever had the pleasure of knowing; "Your _face_ ," Seabs manages and now they're both laughing at something that probably shouldn't be this funny, but it so is the most funny thing he's heard in ages and the idea of fish sex is disgusting and awesome and he files it away for some kind of prank later on an unsuspecting victim - and it's just, it's always been this way with the two of them where stupid jokes are ten times more funny when shared together and Duncs simply gets his sense of humor, he understands, so much that they feed off each other and it doesn't even stop there Seabs realizes because they're such a match in everything else as well. There has never been another person that he's fit so well with and who's molded into his actual being the way that Duncs has managed to, and- and Seabs realizes that he's stopped laughing, he's now grinning wider than he thought possible, and they're on the same wavelength at this exact moment because Duncs is returning his gaze with every ounce of passion and love that Seabs feels right now.

"C'mere and dance with me, you jerk," Duncs says as he stands and pulls a very willing Seabs to his feet, and maybe he's not the best dancer in the world, neither of them are really, but he's a sucker for when Duncs holds him close cause hey dancing is like sex but with clothes on and Seabs is so very down for that (and he briefly thinks sex! and all the amazing ways he's going to reward Duncs for this nice night and the inevitable hole that is his wallet); the music is slow, quiet in the background like an afterthought, and they move together the way they've never found with anyone else - whether it's on the ice, here on the dance floor, or in bed - it's as if they share their own rhythm, steady and solid and never-ending.

"I thought you were wanting to break up with me," he admits. "Either that or have a threesome."

Duncs snorts softly in his ear, and murmurs, "Those are two completely different things, Brent."

"No, you see, you were either getting tired of our sex life so you'd want to spice things up with a little ménage à trois or you were getting tired of me and wanted to move to Tahiti to have tons of black babies, it made sense."

"I'm pretty sure you've had enough wine tonight." Duncs kisses his cheek and adds against it, "Never in a million years, though. Either one. If I'm having black babies I'm having them with you." There's a pause where Seabs nuzzles at the side of Duncs' face and Duncs continues, "Actually, there was something that I had wanted to ask you tonight."

What Seabs doesn't notice is that Duncs is fishing around in his pocket as he drops down to one knee, and what is even happening, what is Duncs doing down there, because Seabs is totally getting the wrong idea with all those stupid movies still stuck in his head (so maybe he does watch them once and awhile) and it takes another few seconds for his brain to settle on something of actual substance and just, oh god, he's totally not wrong here. Duncs is on his knee and he's brandishing this ring that's tucked neatly in a small velvet box - it's a simple gold band, but Seabs instantly loves it and knows he'll end up staring at it for-fucking-ever - and it's just, Seabs barely makes out Duncs' words, him asking, "Will you marry me, Brent," and he's thinks he's nodding dumbly, but one cannot hold him to that because his composure is shot to hell.

"I'm so used to you on your knees for another reason," Seabs manages to say, his throat tight, and screw his pride to hell because he's choking up an insane amount; his vision is blurring over with a sheen of tears and he blinks a few times to try to see Duncs better who, actually, looks almost smug in a way and Seabs tries to glare around his tears (and fails majorly), and adds, "Stop looking so smug! You're supposed to be nervous!"

"As if you'd say no," and it's the confidence that Duncs has is what gets to Seabs.

"As if," he echoes quietly, in agreement. "Yes, you bastard. Yes. Now get up off the floor before you give me bad ideas."

The ring is a perfect fit, in more ways than one, and it's constantly catching his eye, the glint of gold unfamiliar but already growing so familiar the more he sees it - and he'll catch Duncs glancing down to catch a view of it, smiling one of these private smiles that nobody else ever gets to see, and Seabs just wants to cry again because the night is turning out to be a million times more amazing than he had originally expected. At the end of the night there's another limo ride back to his condo and Duncs sweeps him back to the bedroom where Seabs has to pause for a moment because hello, the bedroom is dotted with lighted candles and he just kind of grins stupidly because rookies are awesome and useful as fuck; Duncs takes the opportunity to sidle up to him, mouth to his ear as he whispers, "the suit's all yours, Seabsy-boy," and it's every bit as glorious as Seabs had imagined; so is the rest of the evening, it's glorious and exhilarating, and Seabs is riding on a high that will never end as their bodies tangle - Duncs constantly kisses the ring on his finger in between kissing other parts of him, murmuring how much he loves him, how perfect he is, and Seabs swears he's going to die of an overdose of Duncan, but how perfect would that be?

And there's a part of him that hates (okay, loves) Duncs for turning his life into one of those romantic comedies that he never watches (because seriously, what next - prom? is he going to be homecoming queen?), but it's all so Duncs and anything Duncs never goes wrong so he supposes that he can give him a pass for this, just once.


End file.
